Marcos (AMS)
Marcos is a character from the The Age of Magic Series and an Anti-Hero of the Series, Marcos was claimed to be the "God of Magic" and therefore he seems to strengthen the powers of all Practitioners, once the Sword of Darkness is removed from his chest by Morgause he had to devour souls from the Veil which he only awakened from his comatose dead state upon the shock of such an energy release. Personality and traits Due to his advanced age, Orphan is completely detached from the rest of the world. He even compares Humanity to a bacterium. He cares little for major events of the here and now like the Battles between Emrys and Morgana, and despite his past involvement by Morgause, only pays the events vague interest, resulting in his preference to wander off from his allies' requested targets. Unlike the Morgana or Emrys, Marcos considers the Knights of Camelot and their involvement in the Magical War to be highly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. However, unlike his younger half-siblings, Marcos is shown to have a more civil and calm manner when dealing with the Villains especially those whom have also been betrayed by the Pendragon line: Morgana for example, due to his importance. Rather than attack Merlin as his other distant Magical Relatives eventually have during their encounter, he instead invites the aspiring Sorcerer to join him at the table to discuss the man's goals. Marcos also through claims (from Draco) to be an acquaintance of The Creator himself, stating that the two both share a similar advanced age to one another and that neither of them can remember which is older any more though Draco is betting on The Creator. Later it is revealed that the Celestial Being is a lot like Merlin in his desire for Balance and despite being callous at times he has a respect for the Natural Order of the Universe, he explains to Merlin that there are times when it's difficult but in the end breaking the order in even the smallest way causes untold chaos, and he despises having to mop up the mess that follows on. Unlike the other Celestials Beings, Marcos has a level of respect for humans or, more specifically, the human soul. Marcos tells Merlin that the Human soul is stronger than anyone knows and that it can suffer much but it cannot be broken. However, Marcos is mum as to why the souls seem to be so important. Due to his age, Marcos claims to have seen everything therefore he seems not to be surprised by anything, because he's seen it before and time in the Lower Domain constantly repeats itself. Despite this however, he gets many surprises from Draco, since he usually caught him off guard in their Paradise Home during their games of cat and mouse - this is probably one of the reasons he's infatuated with them. It is actually hinted that he has changed somewhat since his youth, he was impulsive and vindictive, according to Draco anyway. When he finally does appear before the Knights of Camelot, his impulsiveness has been long burned out of him so long as Draco isn't in trouble, his vindictiveness however as shown in later Chapters seems to able to braved the ages. Physical Appearance Marcos takes the form of a chocolate haired youth with blue-grey eyes, he wears dark clothes which usually contest of a dark jacket and grey jeans, tall and slightly muscular. He wears Black male knee high boots and usually carries on the middle finger of his right hand a black and white gemmed ring, his brown hair is a contrast to Draco's black hair and Arthur's blond hair. Biography Equipment Sword of Darkness A Legendary Sword that was said to be able to incapacitate a Primordial Divine when an Ancient Magical Script is used with it, the Ancient Spell has been long lost and since being revived, Marcos has taken the blade as his primary weapon. Powers and Abilities Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Deities Category:Magic users